This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by OMGitsToralee
Summary: The new student, and rarity, Lila Coltt catches Draco's attention and things will soon get more interesting...but maybe not in the way you'd expect.
1. Starting Over

Lila Janin Coltt (_lie-lah juh-neen cole-t_)

**Age:** 15 turning 16 in 5th year 16 turning 17 in 6th year

**Gender:** Female

**Blood:** Pureblood

**Race:** Witch/Unknown

**Play-by:** Daveigh Chase

"Lila Janin Coltt, get down her _NOW_!" My mother yelled in irritation from downstairs. I closed my eyes, growling profanities under my breath as I slammed my trunk shut. '_Why me?_' I thought miserably as I grabbed the handle of my trunk and the top of the cage for my owl, Grace. She nipped affectionately at my fingers as they slid between the thin bars encaging her. A small smile came to my lips, but it disappeared as I groaned when my mother's voice sounded once more. "HURRY UP!" I heard my mother yelled shrilly. "I'll hurry up when you drop dead." I uttered under my breath, but picked up my pace as I walked down the stairs. It was too bad that the two infuriated parents now standing in front of me weren't adoptive. Sadly, they were my real parents. My idiotic, careless, pureblood Death Eater parents…

"Come on, Lila. Or you'll be late for the train." My mother said impatiently, coming over to take my wrist and drag me forcefully to the front door. She managed to get it open and drag me a few yards before I ripped my wrist from her grip. My eyes were dark when I looked at her, and in a glare as I fumed. "I can walk on my own, _mother_." I spat, my eyes glinting dangerously. "Then apparently I thought wrong." She snarled, starting to yank me with her once more. "Why can't you just Apparate me already!" I snapped. "I'm not going to Apparate you, Lila. A friend of ours is." She said, her voice flat. "Great, just wonderful. And who is this friend, may I ask?" I said stiffly. "Narcissa Malfoy, and if hear from her that you complained at all-" She started, but then she stopped and gave a pleasant smile directed in front of me. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought that this woman called my mother wouldn't hurt a fly. But, if she'll perform the Cruciatus Curse on her daughter (which she had been about to threaten me with) then I can't say that it's hard to imagine what else she'd do.

"Narcissa, how nice to see you." My mother said warmly, putting her hand on my shoulder. When I glared at the motion, she dug her nails into my shoulder. So, I turned my head sharply toward Narcissa and forced a smile. "Pleasure to meet you. I've heard many things about the Malfoys." I said, my teeth clenched into the forced smile. '_All things I consider bad about the Malfoys._' I thought in aside. She nodded, giving a smile back to me. Except hers was actually genuine. It was nice on her features. She had fair skin, fair hair and light eyes. She seemed kind, and I might actually be nice to her with no strain if my mother wasn't digging her claws into my shoulder…

"I'm Lila." I said when my mother dug her nails even deeper into my shoulder. My eyes flashed to black for a moment and my mother moved abruptly away from me and gave me a hard look. But it wasn't hard to see that her hand was burnt, and bleeding a bit. "Is there something wrong, mother?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as I gave a true smile of pleasure. "Nothing, right now." She said, mirroring my smile but it was more so threatening. And if you listened closely, or knew her well enough, you could hear the threat in her words easily. "I'm doubting anything would be wrong right now or any other time, mother. Unless you're sad about my going to Hogwarts." I said, pursing my lips to hide my mocking grin. She pursed her lips and then looked to Narcissa and gave a smile.

"Well, you both had better be off. We wouldn't want Lila to be late for the train or for you, Narcissa, to miss Draco's leave, now would we?" My mother said, her smile tightening as she gave me what was half a threatening glare. "True, mother. Shall we, Mrs. Malfoy?" I said, turning to give Narcissa a real smile. "And we shall, Lila." She said, taking my elbow lightly as she gave me a smile. Then we Apparated.

Narcissa gave me a smile and a gentle hug. So far, I liked her. There was no way that I could have something against her. Unless she started treating me like my parents did. But I was pretty sure she never would. And guess what? One of the major perks was that it was easily to keep up a light conversation with her. "It was a pleasure meeting you Lila. I hope you have a pleasant year at Hogwarts." She said, hugging me once more before hurrying off to find her son, Draco. I had yet to meet him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I've met Lucious, and Narcissa says that Draco is the spitting image of him.

So, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have both of us in the same room together.

My eyes looked around at my surroundings before I got onto the train. There were a lot of full compartments, and some empty ones. I picked one of the empty ones, obviously. How would someone like it if I just barged into their compartment, and told them that I would be sitting with them for now on and that we were best friends!

Please, I have to be realistic. And I also don't really know if I'd want to sit around unfamiliar people. It really wasn't my forte, getting along with new people. Or even most that I knew. The only decent person that I knew was Blaise Zabini, and that was all that I wanted as a friend. He was nice enough, or at least nice enough that I could stand him and actually get along with him. Not mention that he wasn't so annoying that I'd only be able to yell and burn him. He was the best person I knew in the certain business I was in. Otherwise, the Dark business. Which included Death Eaters, the Dark Arts, and Voldemort. Not to mention a lot of death, which didn't bother me as much as it should. But once you get used to hearing death plans discussed, and those to be Marked discussed as well, you get used to the picture.

And I was always the one to help those who are newly Marked, it was a factor of life for me. I had been Marked young, at the age of 5, for reasons that I understood clearly and hated the existence of. But, it was easy to handle now. And with some disagreements present, Blaise was going to be Marked soon. And Draco, as well. But I still needed to meet Draco, otherwise things would just get more difficult.

Of course, more difficult for _me_. I'm sure he'd enjoy my stress, and try to take advantage of it.

My thoughts bounced around in my head, always coming back to the obvious. Stress, stress, Voldemort, my evil parents, stress, stress, and, oh, let me see. Stress! Ugh…someday this whole entire thing is going to kill me. Or I'm going to kill it first. But why in the heck can't I just leave? That question has been in my mind for…years. If I leave, I get hunted and killed. Or they just force me to go back. A great life, huh?

Not really.

At that moment, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices very close. My eyes stayed on looking out the window, and I tried to ignore them. But didn't I want to concentrate on anything but my thoughts? I thought I did. But then again, my thoughts could help spawn some ideas for getting my revenge on the Death Eaters, sparing Narcissa and the Zabinis, of course. Why would I hurt them? The voice got louder and then I heard my compartment door open. After a short moment of silence, the person spoke half coldly, half mocking. "You're in my compartment."


	2. Better Be Prepared

My eyes didn't stray away from the window, but in the vague reflection, I could see them darkening. "This isn't anyone's compartment, otherwise your name would be written on it. And, from what I saw, there was no name in here. So that would mean it's a free place for people to sit." I said coldly, still not looking at the visitor, or rather _visitors_. There were other people standing behind him, I could hear their hearts and their breaths. Not to mention their shuffling feet as they rocked back and forth from foot to foot in anticipation.

The speaker chuckled, and it for some reason made my heart quicken for a brief moment before it settled back to it's regular beat. Strange…almost as if the self-absorbed person caused strong emotion besides irritation in me.

I heard the sound of a wand being pulled quietly out of the person's pocket and I spoke sharply in reply to it.

"Don't even think about putting your name in here. I already know that's what you're going to do, you prat." I said, and I heard the sound of something falling through the air, toward the floor. I turned and reached out, catching it as I looked up. "So, nice try." I said, putting it out toward him. But there was a familiar face behind the speaker…someone I'd wanted to see for a while…

"Lila?" Blaise asked, starting to smile. "Nice to see you Blaise. _Lovely_ company." I said, my voice sarcastic as I sat back. My eyes landed on the speaker in particular. He had fair hair…fair skin…and light eyes. Not to mention the fact that his features resembled those of Lucius Malfoy, and slight resemblance of Narcissa Malfoy. At this simple observation, my eyes narrowed and my lips pursed. Then I sharply looked out the window again as I felt my eyes darken. "And apparently I was correct about the company." I murmured, looking at Draco's reflection in the window with guarded eyes. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the 'famous' Draco Malfoy I've been told about. Narcissa wasn't lying when she said you were the spitting image of your father, Draco." I said, my voice cold.

In the window, I saw him smirk. "How wonderful. Apparently you've done research on me. Have you been expectant to meet me?" He asked arrogantly, and he thought he knew the answer. Sadly, for him, he wasn't a person I wanted to me.

"Actually, I've been meaning to delay our meet. But it's too late for that now, isn't it?" I said, turning to look him directly in the face. When my head turned completely, his eyes widened a bit as he got a good look at me. His eyes ran down my form, and I glared. "Uh…Draco…you might-" Blaise started, watching me warily. "I don't need _your_ advice, Zabini." Draco snapped, shooting a dark look at him that made him cringe before turning his eyes back to me. "Leave Blaise alone, Draco." I hissed, narrowing my eyes. He smirked widely, cockily, at me, and then raised an eyebrow. "Or what?" He asked, and that made me grit my teeth. Blaise saw this and shook his head at me, and gave me a warning look. I pursed my lips, and then gave Draco a hard look. "You don't want to know." I forced out, and Blaise's expression turned to one of relief. Then he spoke up. "Do you mind if we sit here?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "You I don't mind…I'm not too sure about the others, but maybe. But Draco…I mind." I said, looking at him to keep from glaring at Draco. Blaise sighed, and then came in to sit. "Just let him sit here." He muttered to me, and I glared at him. But then I sighed, and looked at Draco reluctantly.

There was no way to stop the grimace from coming to my lips. "You can sit…I don't mind at all." I said coldly, and Blaise elbowed me. "Your eyes…" He muttered under his breath, looking away from me. Those words made me look to the window, and from the reflection I saw the others file in after Draco sat. He was sitting across from _me_, I noticed, but I managed not to mind it…

But my restraint could only last for so long.

Draco had already demanded to know who I was…12 times now? Maybe more, I don't know. But then, when I wouldn't tell him, he got annoyed and demanded why I wouldn't. I always said that he'd know soon enough, so why tell him now. Blaise was just amused and chuckled every single time the cycle repeated. But finally, I got annoyed and glared at Draco. Blaise was giving me a warning look, and I felt my eyes start to darken. I honestly didn't care; Draco was pushing my last nerve. And that was never something anyone wanted to do with me. It was mostly because of my abilities…it made it hard to keep my emotions in tact. So, apparently, Draco was going to find them out sooner than I had wanted.

"My name is Lila Coltt, ok?" I hissed. The black-haired girl that was next to Draco, Pansy, glared at me. "You don't have to be rude to him, you know. He was only curious. Right Drakey-poo?" She said, cooing the nickname as she cuddled up to him. But he was staring in disbelief at me, and Pansy was getting annoyed at the lack of attention he was giving her. We were both ignoring the others, with him looking at me in shock and myself glaring at him in irritation. He was _so _lucky Blaise was here right now to stop me…

"_You're_ Lila, the one my parents have been telling me about?" He said, checking. Well, I didn't know what they had told him. But thank goodness that I'd developed the ability to read minds as well…and with that, I watched him for a moment before going into his mind. His thoughts were loud and surprised, and I wanted to hit him for them all.

'_I guess mother and father were right when they said she was lovely…though I'd say more on the sexy, feisty side. Not to mention, from the looks of it, most likely easy too. I wonder how long it'll take to get her to fawn over me, but I doubt it'll be long._' Draco thought, and Blaise saw me tense up. He put his hand lightly on my arm, and I looked at him. Then I sighed. "Malfoy is going to drive me mad, Blaise." I muttered underneath my breath. "He does that to all of us eventually, don't feel bad about it. Ignore him." Blaise muttered back, elbowing me lightly. "You make that sound easy." I hissed under my breath, and he chuckled. That brought everyone's attention to us, and I shook my head. '_Not even close,_' Blaise thought in response to that and I narrowed my eyes at him. Then looked out the window, and crossed my arms over my midsection.

It was quiet until I decided to speak. "It doesn't matter anyways why I'm here, I'll be kicked out soon enough most likely. Was pretty close to being rid of at Beaxbatons, you'd be surprised at the headmistress's hostility toward me. She thought I was the worst thing there, and my parents shipped me off to Hogwarts before I even got the chance to screw up one more time." I said, more so muttering than anything. Blaise sighed. "You probably won't be kicked out of the school easily. If they haven't rid the place of Potter and his little friends yet, I doubt you'll be gone soon." He said, and Draco grimaced. "The old oaf Dumbledore doesn't know a thing about good staff or anything of the sort. It's a miracle the man even got the job." He spat, shaking his head in disgust. "You'd be surprised…" I muttered under my breath.

Blaise elbowed me again, harder this time and I glared. "What?" I said sharply, and he shook his head in a 'no'. I narrowed my eyes before pursing my lips for a moment and then sighed. "My parents told you to watch out for me, didn't they?" I said dully, and he nodded. "Not my first choice, they told me to watch out for your worthless attempts to try and prove yourself. By the way, those are their words, not mine. But, I honestly don't see how that's to work considering nothing you do is worthless, or an attempt." He said thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his forefinger. I rolled my eyes, and Draco was watching me with restrained shocked underneath his smirk and cold eyes. "They always try to down me, but that never works. My mother figured that out this morning." I said, smirking at the thought and Blaise gave me a hard look. "Before you say anything, I'm defending myself. She was consciously hurting me, so I took matters into my own hands. Narcissa barely noticed though, or at least chose to ignore it. Smart woman." I said, studying Draco for a moment in curiosity.

Then I gave him a mocking smirk. "Too bad her intelligence didn't rub off on you, Draco. You only got your father's arrogance, selfishness and lack of restraint. The façade you're pulling off right now to contain your shock isn't very successful." I said, giving a mocking frown before giving an impish grin. "Might as well get used to it. You're going to be in for a-" I raised both of my eyebrows and then relaxed again, "shocker this year. I guarantee it isn't a good one either." I said, laughing quietly. Then I put my hand on Blaise's elbow and he frowned a bit. "Not this time, Blaise." I said, taking his arms and making him cross them over his chest. I patted his chest lightly and smirked. "But nice effort." I said lightly, and then leaned back in my seat and looked out the window.

"I don't doubt that you'll be Slytherin." Draco said after a few moments of silence, and everyone looked at him except for Blaise and I. But I looked at my hands in my lap, and then sighed before actually looking up at him. "There might be a possibility of Gryffindor. My arrogant father was Gryffindor while my bitch of a mother was Slytherin." I said thoughtfully, pursing my lips. "How in the bloody hell did that happen?" Pansy said harshly, and I shrugged. "It's possible for Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along, they just choose not to." I said, pursing my lips. Draco scoffed and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I doubt it. Even if that _was _possible, I'd never be friends with Potter in my life time." He said in disgust, grimacing.

I gave a smile, and he blinked for a moment after looking at me. "Of course…" I murmured, and then looked back out the window to see the castle that was the school of Hogwarts.

"Did you pack robes?" Blaise asked me, raising an eyebrow at me after glancing out the window. I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a grim smile on my lips. "Am I ever not prepared, Blaise?" I asked him gloomily, now grimacing at him. He sighed and shook his head. "Though sometimes it would've been better not to be." He muttered and sighed. I stood up for a moment and opened my trunk slightly to snatch a robe out of there. Then I put it on reluctantly over my clothes, and sat back down. "This should be interesting." I muttered, looking back out the window to the upcoming Hogwarts.


	3. Friends?

As we got off of the Hogwarts Express, Draco bumped into my shoulder purposely. I dropped my trunk and it opened, spilling some of my things. I felt my hands spark and I felt Blaise restrain me as I glared at Draco with eyes burning with fury. That boy was going to lose his life if he wasn't careful, which he obviously wasn't. Pursuing my anger further, Draco just smirked at me and then walked along with his own trunk. "Calm down." Blaise murmured in my ear, and I closed my eyes, shaking my head. Then I felt him release me and he bent down to pick up my things. I opened my eyes and gave him a small, feeble smile before getting on my knees to pick up my books. "Thanks." I muttered, and then put my books back in my trunk. "No problem." He said, and he got up as I closed my trunk. Then I got up, holding it by the handle.

Blaise rolled his eyes and took the handle from my grip as he started pulling my trunk. I smirked at him as I stole it back and walked ahead of him. "I was trying to be nice!" He called after me and I scoffed. "More like flirting, Zabini!" I yelled, grinning to myself as I shook my head. Sometimes he was the flirtiest person I knew, and sometimes he was the most understanding. This was one of the flirty times obviously, and he was trying hard. I don't see why though…he knew my secret…

I heard him jog after me and then he was by my side.

Damn. I'd thought he would just give up this time…

"You don't think you can get away that easily, do you?" He asked smoothly and I laughed. "Nice try Blaise, but I'll shag you as soon as I'll listen to my damned mother." I said, and he frowned. "Bloody hell…that'll be never." He sighed heavily, seeming like losing his chance with me in bed was a loss. Which it kind of was for him, I could sense that from his posture. "Aww, don't worry Blaise. You'll have your time to shine in bed, just not with me." I said, cooing the words mockingly as he scowled at me playfully. I rolled my eyes, smiling as I looked ahead of me again. We were heading toward carriages, but there was something in front of them. A black form…

A gasp came from my lips as my eyes widened at the site of the frail-looking, black horses hooked up to the carriages. Blaise touched my arm and looked where I was looking, confused. "What's the matter?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "Don't you see those things?" I asked, pointing to one. "What things? There's nothing there, Lila." He said, sounding confused and surprised. I never acted out like this, so it was shocking to him. The horse looked at me and we stared at each other for a few seconds before it looked away and in front of it.

A soft voice came from behind me. "Thestrals, gentle creatures really." My head turned to see a blonde girl with blue eyes, and she was looking at the creatures as well. My eyebrows furrowed, and I looked back at the creatures. "Bug off, Looney." Blaise said harshly, and the girl looked at him with a somewhat hurt look. But there seemed to be more of a dreamy look mainly. "Shut your mouth, Blaise." I snapped at him, my eyes darkening for a moment before I looked back at the girl. He flinched at my tone and took a step away from me. "Thestrals? I've never heard of them though…" I said, frowning a bit at the girl. "Most people haven't because most people can't see them, like you and I can. You can only see them if you've seen death." She said, her voice airy. I froze at the word and closed my eyes. "That's…definitely something I've seen." I managed, and she patted my shoulder lightly. "You're not the only one." She said, and then I heard her walk away. My eyes opened as I looked at the thestrals again, and one whinnied softly at me. Blaise seemed oblivious to the noise, but that was probably because he hasn't seen someone die like I have.

It was a sight I never wished for him to see, as he was my friend.

"Come on, Lila. The carriage is about to leave." His voice broke me out of my trance, and I realized that I had stepped closer to the odd creature, the thestral. His hand took me by my elbow firmly and guided me up into the carriage. He had been nice enough as to put my trunk under the seat for me. I sat, but my eyes were looking at the creatures; the thestrals. They were…kind of scary yet they seemed graceful at the same. It was an odd pairing of traits. "Might want to tone the emotion down, your eyes are lightening to pale blue." Blaise muttered and I blinked, looking at him. I felt my eyes darken to normal and I shook my head. "Sorry…just intrigued." I murmured, and then sighed as I watched trees go by. He rubbed my arm lightly, and it calmed me further more. "Thanks." I said, not looking at him. "No problem." He said, and I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair playfully, making it hit his face. He coughed and then – using horrible theatrics – started leaning toward me, apparently from the force of the coughing. A laugh came from me and I shoved at his shoulder lightly, and he grinned playfully at me. "You're such a prat, Blaise Zabini." I said, and he smirked. "Thank you very much." I groaned and hit his arm lightly, then crossed my arms over my chest. But, knowing it would annoy me further more, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side. It was only now that I noticed that we were sitting with Draco, his whore, and his two goons. The arrogant prat that was the son of Lucius Malfoy had an eyebrow raised at the open affection between Blaise and I. "Blaise…" I whined, and he just chuckled. "You're an ass." I grumbled as he hugged me tighter to his side. That made him burst out laughing and I scowled playfully at the floor of the carriage.

"So, you guys are friends?" Draco said, curiosity in his voice as he looked at me intently. "'Course. How else do you think I would be able to play around with her and tease her like this if we weren't? She'd kill me." Blaise said, shooting me a look from the corner of his eye and I just looked away. A scoff came from Draco and his eyes were studying me. "I doubt it. She looks too weak to hurt anything." He said, and he was smirking at me now as I turned my head to glare at him. I felt my hands spark and Blaise immediately grabbed my hands and made me dig them into my sides. "Don't." He said lowly, but my eyes were glaring at Draco with anger and repulsion. "As if you could hurt anything. You're no better than your worthless father!" I snapped, and his eyes burned with fury. "My father is anything but worthless, but then again I'm looking at something worthless right now!" He said icily. My eyes narrowed. "I'm anything but worthless, you prat. I would tell you, but then I'd get in trouble. That isn't something I need considering I've already gotten kicked out of a school for trouble." I said stiffly, my lips in a hard line. He sneered at me. "Its too rich for my own blood to bet that you got kicked out of your last school because you were too busy being a skank." He said, disgust in his voice. "Want to find a skank? Take a look at yourself and that whore hanging onto your arm!" I hissed, and closed my eyes when I felt them go black.

My breathing was too heavy and I felt my nails digging into my skin, creating scratches. "You-" Blaise started murmuring to me to cloud out Draco's voice. "Keep control, you can't kill him without getting yourself killed. It wouldn't be worth it, Lila. Don't give in to temptation." He murmured repeatedly, and I breathed deeply. Control, control, control…something very hard to find nowadays. Especially for me, since I wasn't exactly the average witch. Whatever it was that was wrong with me made things more difficult. "Voldemort is going to kill me if he hears of this." I whispered and Blaise stiffened, leaning away from me when I spoke the name. I opened my eyes, but they were dark blue. "Keep your mouth shut about this…okay?" I said, gulping as my face paled. He nodded quickly and I closed my eyes again, shaking my head. Draco was confused by my change in behavior, and he wasn't understanding what I was doing or saying to Blaise.

But that was a good thing.

The carriage stopped and I immediately stood, swooping down to quickly grab my trunk and then I hopped to the ground quickly and hurried along. My eyes still weren't okay, but they were normal enough. "Lila!" Blaise yelled after me, but I just walked quicker. My sensitive ears could hear him hurrying, but he slowed for a moment and I heard him speak. "Just words of advice, Draco; don't piss her off." Then Blaise started hurrying again and his hand grabbed my wrist and tugged me back. "Let go before I singe you." I growled, and he immediately released me. "Don't let it get to you. He's just l-" I cut him off. "Oh, will you just shut up, Blaise? I'm fine!" I said angrily, my voice close to a yell. I started walking ahead of him and he didn't follow me. And right now, that was a good thing for him to do.

I accidentally bumped into someone and I looked up at him or her, and frowned. "Sorry." I said. He had dark hair, glasses, and green eyes. I also noticed the trace of a scar on his forehead under his bangs. "No problem." He said, giving a warm smile. I managed a small one back and then sighed. "I'm Lila, Lila Coltt." I said, putting my hand out. He took my hand lightly and he winced while my Dark Mark burned. Then he shook my hand once before dropping it quickly. He rubbed his forehead where his scar was, and my eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you alright?" I asked, frowning deeply at him. "Just fine…" He muttered; puzzled as he looked at me again. "I'm Harry Potter, by the way." He said, and then tensed as if he was waiting for something. I laughed, and shook my head. "You're used to having people freak out on you when you say that, aren't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and he nodded slightly. "That obvious?" He asked sheepishly and I nodded, pursing my lips. I studied him for a moment, and my eyebrows furrowed a bit and my head tilted slightly. "I honestly don't get how Voldemort would want to harm you, it doesn't make any sense." I said finally, and he stared at me in shock. "You actually say his name?" He said and I nodded slowly. "Don't you?" I said, raising both of my eyebrows. He nodded.

"Then why are you so surprised that I do?" I questioned, and he shrugged. "Everyone just seems scared of the name. You're one of the only ones I've met that isn't." He said, and I rolled my eyes. "You'd be surprised." I muttered, looking away from him. Harry frowned a bit, and then smiled at me. "So, are you new? I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before." He said, his voice nonchalant. Sadly, I could tell that he was very curious. And though I usually blocked thoughts, I listened in on him. '_Wonder why my scar burned when I shook her hand…she doesn't seem like she would be involved with Voldemort…but then again, she isn't afraid to use Voldemort's name…I wonder if-_' I immediately went out of his mind at the beginning of that thought and shrugged. "Ya, this is my first year here. The previous 4 years I was at Beaxbatons, but the headmistress got sick and tired and my presence and I was pretty close to being expelled before my parents took me away from there and sent me here. No idea why they would…but oh well." I half-lied.

I kind of knew the reason, and part of it was because of the person I was speaking to, and so I could be watched. And lets not forget the introduction to Draco Malfoy that was mandatory for me.

Harry raised his eyebrows, then they furrowed. "I don't hear an accent…" He said, confused as he frowned. I gave a tight smile. "I'm British, obviously, but my parents sent me to a French school. Everyone at the bloody school thought that I was a queer presence since I didn't sound like a student at Beaxbatons should, but I spoke the language one should know. Obviously, they were somewhat correct. That wasn't exactly a place I belonged but still, I was there." I said and he nodded slowly, absorbing this information. "Why do you think your parents just all of the sudden decided to send you here?" He inquired, his voice seeming careless and like he wasn't exactly going to get into the answer much. But the suspicion in him was building, and I didn't blame him. His scar had burned when I touched him, and all of the sudden – the year after Voldemort had risen again – I appear here where he is. Seems a bit conspicuous if you ask him, or even me for that matter.

"I don't know, they just wanted me out of the house again and not have me to worry about. Or rather so they don't have to worry about being annoyed by me." I said, snorting as I shook my head grimly. "So, here I am." I said, sighing as I looked around. Then I remembered something. "Oh, and so I can be watched here. They think I'm worthless and have no higher purpose! It's _so_ wonderful. There is even someone here to watch me, Blaise Zabini. And oh, they want me to be buddies with Draco Malfoy, who is a complete _angel_…and lets not forget _charming_ old Severus Snape, who just _adores_ me." I said, sarcasm thick in my voice and Harry laughed.

"Anyways, that's about it." I said, laughing lightly as we continued walking toward the entrance of Hogwarts. I hadn't realized that we were walking until now, and I laughed at the idiotic realization. "Have we honestly been walking all this time?" I asked him and he blinked, and looked around. "Apparently." He said, and gave a sheepish smile to me. I rolled my eyes, and patted his shoulder. "Trust me, you aren't the only one who didn't notice." I said, letting my hand rest on his arm lightly for a moment before letting my arm drop back to my side. The feeling of burning eyes glaring at my back came to me and I turned my head slightly. Blaise was glaring at me and when he saw me looking back, he gave me a hard look and I just smirked at him before turning my head back. Harry hadn't noticed, and he seemed to be deep in thought. Since curiosity won when I deliberated on whether or not to listen in, I tuned in his mind.

'_No…she isn't involved with that stuff. She couldn't be. She's too kind to do that, and I don't see how she would even let herself get involved with the Dark Arts. Unless she was forced…but I'm just taking a guess and saying that I was just overreacting when I shook her hand. I mean…when she touched my arm, it didn't burn. I must've been imagining the burning..._' He thought and I sighed. Then decided to interrupt his thoughts. "How is Hogwarts though?" I asked, making my voice sound convincingly hesitant and apprehensive. He looked at me and then smiled a bit. "Well, Snape is horrible. Dumbledore and McGonagall are brilliant. Professor Trelawney is off her rocker. Sprout is okay…Flitwick is pretty good. Filch is horrible, though. Binns is dreadful, you're more likely to fall asleep rather than learn anything." I giggled at that and he grinned at me, and then continued. "Hagrid is great, a lot better teacher than Grubbly-Plank was. I hope he's back…" He sighed and then gave a smile. "Madam Pince is the reason you want to avoid the library, nasty woman. She doesn't take very kindly to anyone. Professor Burbage is good…I'm boring you, right?" He said, and looked at me, sheepish. "Not at all, not at all…its better to get the view of the teachers from someone else. Then I can have some sort of expectation." I said, smiling at him before looking away. I looked up to see we were practically in the entrance of Hogwarts. "Shall we?" I murmured, and Harry somehow heard me and chuckled.

We entered Hogwarts and I looked around, and my head tilted as I surveyed the décor. Then I suddenly remembered something and groaned. "What?" Harry asked, looking at me in confusion. "I need to go find Dumbledore, I was told to go and speak to him." I said, and then thought. "I'll be at the feast. Bye Harry, pleasure meeting you! See you around!" I said, dragging my trunk behind me as I sprinted around people and they looked at me weird, then ignored me. "LILA COLTT!" An irritated shout came from behind me and I skidded, and turned my head. Blaise was right there, breathing a bit harder than normal and he was looking at me with clear anger in his eyes. Though it seemed more like jealousy. "What? I have to find Dumbledore, Blaise." I snapped, and he narrowed his eyes. "We'll talk later. And I guarantee it." He said flatly before turning. I rolled my eyes and then sighed.

I was absolutely positive I was going to get chewed out by Blaise. But right now, I couldn't worry about that. I had to find Dumbledore.

With that thought, I started running toward where I knew his office was.


	4. Just Fine

I got to the now familiar statue leading to his office. I thought quickly for a moment, trying to remember the password, and then bit my lip. "Bloody hell…what was it!" I hissed to myself, and then a voice came from behind me. "I believe the password would be 'sherbet lemon'." The voice drawled and I closed my eyes. Snape. Great. I turned my head and he was standing a few feet behind me, and I pursed my lips. "Thank you, Severus." I said in a hard voice and his dark eyes flashed dangerously. "You will be attending Hogwarts as a student here, Ms. Coltt. You will address me as Professor Snape." He said coldly, and my eyes darkened a bit. "Sure I will, Severus." I said, and then turned my head back to the gargoyle statue. "Sherbet lemon?" I said, making it a question. Surprisingly enough, the statue started rotating and going up, a staircase now visible.

For once, Severus Snape had actually helped me.

Apparently Snape could feel or sense my shock, and he sighed tiredly. "You obviously don't realize that as your professor, I'm required to help and attend to you." He said, and I turned my head to glare at him with dark eyes. "Considering you hate me almost as much as Potter, I'm surprised. And you can't deny it either, I sensed it in his thoughts, and right now in your own as I mention it. Now if you don't mind, which I honestly do not care if you do or not, then I'm going to go speak to Dumbledore like I was told to do. Goodbye for now Severus." I said, hurrying up the staircase. An irritated sound came from Severus Snape before I heard him stalk off, his shoes tapping annoyingly against the stone floors. I groaned and continued on until I came upon an old, wooden door and I couldn't really hear anything besides the sound of a beating heart inside, and easy breathing. '_That must be Dumbledore then,_' I thought, and then sighed.

My hand rose to knock on the door and I had barely tapped it before the calm and always serene voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded from the other side of the door. "Come in, Lila." I was surprised and froze up, but then hesitantly took the knob of the door and turned it, pushing it open slowly. I felt my eyes lightening to a very light pale blue as I gulped, walking in and shutting the door behind me. "You have no reason to be afraid or apprehensive, Lila. Take a seat." Dumbledore said, giving me a worn smile as he gestured to a seat in front of his desk. I walked stiffly to the seat and sat, on the edge of my seat.

He frowned a bit at my posture, but then watched me for a moment before speaking. "The reason I told you to come to my office before the feast is because I need to speak to you about your Sorting and other pieces of information." He said, and I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I'm fine with the Sorting, but can we please skip the rest of the information?" I said coldly, and he shook his head slowly. "We need to discuss-" I cut him off. "We don't need to discuss anything involving _that_!" I snapped, my eyes going to a dark midnight blue as I glared at him. He put up his hand and I clenched my fists at my sides, making sure that there were no chances of me hurting him. I took a few deep breaths and he started speaking again. "We just to need to speak of a few guidelines, Lila. No need to be rash." He said softly, watching me carefully. "I already know the guidelines! You spoke of them to me when my wretched parents were around." I said coldly, and he sighed, leaning forward and looking me in the eye. "You need to calm down Lila." He said, and my eyes darkened even more so. "Just speak of the Sorting." I said each word slowly, menace in my voice. Dumbledore pursed his lips, and then sighed softly. "As you wish, for now." He said, and I started to relax a bit.

"Now what were you wanting to speak to me about with the Sorting?" I said, measuring my emotion before I said each word. He nodded a bit, and then leaned back in his chair normally. "I was curious as to how you want to be sorted. Here in my office, or in front of the whole school. If the whole school then you would be the last to be sorted. If in my office, then right now would be a good time considering the feast is in an hour." He said, watching me as I deliberated quickly for a moment. But, before deciding to say it, I spoke. "In front of the whole school." I blurted, and he raised an eyebrow. Then I thought of my words and nodded at him. "As you wish." He said, and we were silent for a few moments. Then he sighed, and opened his mouth. "I know, I know. We need to go over the rest of the information." I whispered. He nodded and frowned a bit at me. "Lila, all of the teachers here at Hogwarts are currently aware of both of the pieces of information. But we're more concerned about-" I held up a finger and interrupted him. "There is someone outside the door eavesdropping." I said, and turned my head to the door before I got up. My feet made no noise at all as I walked to the door. I grabbed the doorknob and opened it to see Harry standing there with his hand raised to knock, and he gulped. "Hello Harry." I said, and glanced back at Dumbledore. He raised an eyebrow and I just smirked. "Something that wasn't explained too well about one of the…pieces of information." I said, rolling my eyes.

Harry stuttered as he spoke. "H-how did you kn-know I-" I shushed him. "I have my ways, Harry." I said softly, giving a small, mischievous smile. "Lila." Dumbledore cautioned and I turned my head to him. "You don't have to worry, I met him earlier and things went fine. Gah." I scoffed and looked at Harry again, who had dropped his raised hand. "Was there something you needed?" I asked, and Dumbledore sighed, and I heard him get up. "Well…I was told to report to Dumbledore as well after I got settled in. It was quicker than I thought." He said, and he was somewhat lying. I raised an eyebrow and stepped back away from him and the door. Then I clued in on his thoughts. '_What were they talking about? And what did Lila mean by 'I have my ways'? This isn't making any sense…but maybe they were talking about her being in the Dark Arts with Voldemort…but again, why would she be involved with that? Voldemort wouldn't go after her, she's just normal and too innocent it seems…_' He imagined Voldemort marking me with the Dark Mark and I gave a restrained cry at the image, and stumbled before falling to the floor. My Dark Mark was burning at that thought, but then the pain increased on its own.

He was calling. My jaw clenched at the thought.

"Are you okay, Lila?" Harry said, worried as he crouched by my side. I gulped, and looked at him before shaking my head. "I'm fine…just fine." I said, my voice breathless as my Dark Mark smoldered on. He grabbed my arm, exactly where my Dark Mark was, and he flinched away. He held his scar, hissing in pain. I decided to fill in. "Sorry, I keep burning people today." I lied, biting my lower lip. Then I quickly scrambled up. "Burning people? What?" He said, wincing as he looked at me. I looked back at Dumbledore, and he was giving me a hard look. Then he gave me a look of confirmation, and a sigh, and I nodded to him. "I'm not normal, let's just put it at that. Bye!" I said, walking quickly out of the office before taking out my wand and doing a silent spell. "Lila!" Dumbledore shouted after me, his voice echoing down the staircase after me, and I hurried even faster as my trunk appeared at my side and I grabbed the handle.

Hurrying down the staircase, when I got at the bottom I found the nearest exit and shrunk my trunk and shoved it in my robe pocket before letting my back go to the stone wall and I slid to the ground. Right now, this was the best place to stay. And also the best place to ignore Voldemort's call right now.

**Harry**

I walked up the steps to Dumbledore's office, which had surprisingly already been out and ready to be walked upon. Someone else was here, I guess. But, maybe I was wrong and the person had just left…? '_No, the stairs wouldn't be out unless someone was still up there besides Dumbledore._' I thought, and shook my head. Who would be up there with Dumbledore right now? Then I remembered something. "_I need to go find Dumbledore, I was told to go and speak to him._" Lila had told me that she needed to…but she never told me why and I'm pretty sure she knew why. '_Guess I'll find out,_' I thought before stopping right outside the door. I could hear Dumbledore and…Lila. Bingo.

"We don't need to discuss anything involving _that_!" Lila said sharply, and my eyes widened at her tone. She was speaking to Dumbledore like that…_Dumbledore_. But why would she…? I frowned and didn't hear anything from the office for a few moments, and then Dumbledore spoke. "We just need to speak of a few guidelines, Lila. No need to be rash." He said, and he seemed to sound like he was trying to calm down a murderer who could kill him at any moment. Lila must be really ticked or something…she wouldn't hurt anyone. "I already know the guidelines! You spoke of them to me when my wretched parents were around." Her tone made me want to flinch, but I held my ground. But why does she hate her parents? I'd kill – not literally – to have parents. She should be grateful that she has parents…but then again, I don't know them. So, I might be wrong there…

"You need to calm down, Lila." Dumbledore said, and my eyebrows furrowed. It was tempting to put my ear against the door. I mean; I wanted to hear everything. I didn't know if there was the potential of Lila hurting him or Dumbledore had to get up for whatever reason. It was kind of confusing. "Just speak of the Sorting." I heard Lila say, sounding like she was concentrating on something. Maybe keeping control or something, but I don't see how that would be difficult. Dumbledore isn't a man that you want to go off on because he seems so…it's hard to describe. He just seems like one of the people that you just can't bare to go off on. It's a hard thing to imagine.

Once again, it was quiet in his office and then after a few seconds, Dumbledore spoke. "As you wish, for now." He said, and I barely heard him because his voice was so quiet. I leaned closer to the door and listened more intently. "Now what were you wanting to speak to me about with the Sorting?" Lila said, saying each word individually. It was quiet for the shortest second and them Dumbledore spoke again. "I was curious as to how you want to be sorted. Here in my office, or in front of the whole school. If the whole school then you would be the last to be sorted. If in my office, then right now would be a good time considering the feast is in an hour." He said, and I pursed my lips. Why was that so important? Maybe there was a good reason…like maybe something could go wrong for Lila if she didn't have a choice or something. She answered immediately. "In front of the whole school." She blurted, and there was a small silence. "As you wish." Dumbledore said, and they were silent for a few moments. Then Dumbledore sighed, and it sounded like Lila was trying to talk either before him or over him. "I know, I know. We need to go over the rest of the information." I had to actually put my ear against the door to hear what she said; her voice was quiet. I pulled my ear away and started raising my hand to knock, deciding that it had been long enough that I have delayed trying to get my talk with Dumbledore. "Lila, all of the teachers here at Hogwarts are currently aware of both of the pieces of information. But we're more concerned about-" Dumbledore started, but then Lila actually interrupted him.

"There is someone outside the door eavesdropping." She said, and I almost had my hand to the door to knock when she said that. I froze and she, at that moment, whipped the door open. She just stood there for a moment, and I gulped. Busted.

Lila seemed like she was trying not to smile. "Hello Harry." She said, and looked back at Dumbledore – who raised an eyebrow. She smirked and the look of it kind of reminded me of the arrogance of Malfoy and his father when they smirked: sly, overconfident, and just flat out annoying. "Something that wasn't explained too well about one of the…pieces of information." She said, and rolled her eyes. Then she looked back to me, and Dumbledore shook his head. I was too shocked – too apprehensive – to talk right. "H-how did you kn-know I-"

She shushed me lightly and I went quiet as I slowly dropped my hand (finally) from the knocking position. "I have my ways, Harry." She said softly, giving me a little impish smile. "Lila." Dumbledore said, and he was cautious as he spoke. She looked at him when he spoke. "You don't have to worry, I met him earlier and things went fine. Gah." She scoffed and looked at me again. "Was there something you needed?" Lila asked, and there seemed to be a different aura about her now. Earlier, she had been kind and light and sweet. Now, there seemed to be a bit of mischief and mystery about her. She would get along with Fred and George pretty well, regardless if she was in this manner or not. Dumbledore sighed and my eyes went to him for the shortest second, and then back on Lila. Think, think, think…got it. "Well…I was told to report to Dumbledore as well after I got settled in. It was quicker than I thought." I half-lied. I _had_ been told to go to Dumbledore…after I had everything in order at my dorm with Ron. Which it wasn't anything close to, of course. I'd rather see Dumbledore then spend my time unpacking.

She took a step away from me, and then seemed to be concentrating on something as she studied me with cautious eyes. '_What were they talking about? And what did Lila mean by 'I have my ways'? This isn't making any sense…but maybe they were talking about her being in the Dark Arts with Voldemort…but again, why would she be involved with that? Voldemort wouldn't go after her, she's just normal and too innocent it seems…_' I thought, but I hid my confusion on my face as I looked at her. I tried to picture her getting Marked, and managed. But it didn't look right. Lila wouldn't allow that to happen to her…I think.

At the thought of the image of her getting Marked, she cried out in what sounded like pain and denial and she ended up taking a few steps unsteadily before she fell to the floor. I saw her jaw lock, and there was a bit of worry in me. "Are you okay, Lila?" I asked, concerned as I crouched by her side. She gulped, and looked at me before shaking her head. "I'm fine…just fine." She said, my voice sounding slightly breathless. I grabbed her forearm and then flinched away. I held his scar, hissing in pain. What the…?

I didn't know where the searing pain had come from, all I had done was touch her arm. Unless –

"Sorry, I keep burning people today." She said, biting her lip. Out of nowhere, she quickly scrambled up. "Burning people? What?" I asked, confused. I winced again as my scar throbbed agonizingly. She looked back at Dumbledore, and he was giving her a hard look. That was something I'd barely ever seen. There seemed to be something like he was granting her something with his look though as it softened, and Dumbledore sighed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lila nod. "I'm not normal, let's just put it at that. Bye!" She said in a high voice, and walked quickly out of his office. "Lila!" Dumbledore shouted after her, but she didn't come back. He sighed, and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Then he set them on his desk and sighed heavily. "What was she-" He put up a hand and I went quiet. "Don't question something that doesn't involve you, Harry." He said, letting his hands uncover his eyes as he looked at me. Slowly, I nodded.

But no matter what Dumbledore said, that didn't mean that I wasn't going to try to find out what Lila meant by 'not normal'.


	5. Insanity

Right now, I really hate my parents.

_They're_ the reason that I'm in pain right now, because of the damn Dark Mark on my forearm. Searing, and burning continuously. I didn't believe it was going to stop anytime soon. But, I knew I would have to hope.

My back was against the brick wall of the hallway I was in, having come back inside fully. It was deserted, thankfully, but I doubted that it would last long. I had already glimpsed the caretaker and he didn't seem like the best person to run into. And I also didn't doubt that if there were any slight reason or hint that he could get me into trouble, he would do so.

I vaguely noticed that I was clutching my arm to my chest, and taking deep, labored breaths through my mouth quickly. It was hard to believe that Voldemort would want my presence right _now_. Honestly, why else was I sent to this god-forsaken school if he was just going to want me right back by his side. Unless this was a test of my loyalty, which he should know by now was not with him at all. I only had a loyalty with getting away from him, and he knew this. I was surprised he hadn't tried to do anything to make sure that he wouldn't lose me yet. But then again, as soon as I begin to think that he won't do anything to me to make sure that I stay loyal to him – or at least under his control completely – it'll change and exactly what I had thought he wouldn't do, he would.

I knew Tom Marvolo Riddle very well, even better than anyone else would be able to imagine. But maybe that was because I was like him, in few ways and many ways as well.

Not really caring, I let my head hit the hard, cold wall and huffed. "Why now?" I muttered, looking at the opposite wall. Then, I shook my head and let my hair fall in front of my face lightly. I didn't lift a hand to brush it away, but only closed my eyes and forced myself to refrain from tensing up from the pain of the Dark Mark. '_Might as well get comfortable,_' I thought tiredly, and sighed softly.

It was quiet around me for a few minutes, but then I started hearing footsteps coming near my location. I didn't move much at all, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. The footsteps came closer, and I heard the person round the corner nearest to where I was. Then, the sound of breathing and a beating heart right next to me sounded as the person brushed my hair away from my face. The familiar warmth of that hand made me more alert and I opened my eyes a bit to see Blaise's worried face looking at me. "What're you doing down here, Lila? Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Do you even know what time it is?" He said, firing off the questions before I could even take 3 breaths. A frown curved my lips, and I sighed.

"I think you can take a guess as to why I'm down here if you look at my arm." I whispered, my voice surprising me. It was rough, somewhat hoarse, and I cleared my throat a bit.

I had thought that it had only been a few minutes…

And apparently I had been wrong.

His breath caught for a short moment and I just looked at him, the frown having disappeared as soon as it had came. His brown eyes searched mine for a moment and then they closed and he shook his head. "Why would…?" He murmured under his breath, forgetting for a moment that I could still hear him. "I don't know, but I can't exactly be around people when that's happening. It's been getting worse and more often. I don't know why, even if I know him well. It's making me so tired…I don't think I can handle it much longer anymore…" I muttered, blowing a sigh. Blaise shook his head, and cupped my cheek lightly. "Don't even think about it again, okay?" He said, giving me a hard look and I just smile grimly at him. "I can't guarantee that. It's an intriguing thought…" I said, and a small, odd sounding laugh came from my lips. "Lila Janin Coltt." He said in a sharp voice and I shook my head a bit, raising a hand to knock his hand from my cheek. He removed his hand from my cheek and grabbed my wrist tightly.

I hissed in pain, considering the wrist was on the arm with my Dark Mark. "Don't consider it…okay?" He said, though his grip on my wrist lightened up to the point of which he was barely holding it. "I've told you before, Blaise. I can make any guarantees or promises on anything considering my current position. Ask me again in a year or so." I whispered, slipping my wrist from his grip as I started to try and get up.

Failing horribly at the attempt, Blaise sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist and took a grip on my hand lightly as he hoisted me up. I put an arm around his neck lazily to somewhat help him. "You're so odd." He muttered and I managed a laugh. "You just realized this, Zabini?" I teased lightly, a small smile growing on my lips and he chuckled. "No, but it's something that should be noted anyways, Coltt." He said, and I shook my head. Then, using the arm I had around his neck, I caught my balance and slid my hand until it was on his shoulder. "Thanks." I said, and he patted my hand that was placed on his shoulder. "You're not welcome, as always. Anyways, we need to get going because the Start of Term Feast is going to start soon. And you need to get sorted into Slytherin, Lila; you've been keeping me waiting too long." He teased, and I rolled my eyes as I removed my hand from his shoulder. "Maybe I should influence the hat to put me in Gryffindor, and maybe then you won't like me too much." I mocked, and he had a disgusted face at my words. "That isn't even something you should joke about. It's stupid and you'd just get punished brutally for doing so. Not to mention you'd be among the repulsive blood traitors and mudbloods." He said, snarling the last word with immense distaste. "Don't you _dare_ say that word, Blaise Zabini." I growled, looking at him as my eyes flashed black. He stared me down before shaking his head. "You're too trusting, Lila. Too willing to give everyone a chance. Some day, you'll regret your ways and some day it'll be the reason you die." He said harshly and I narrowed my eyes as I huffed. "And maybe you'll die at my hand, Blaise. It's going to be such a pleasure for me." I snapped, feral, and stormed ahead of him. "Lila!" He bellowed after me, but I didn't turn back to look at him.

But I admit, it was pretty difficult to keep from retorting at his shout…

"Leave me alone, Blaise! You've already done _enough_!" I shouted, not turning my head as I stormed away from him.

Quite ironic, as I find it, because at that moment thunder cracked outside with a loud _boom!_ and I heard Blaise run after me. His hand enclosed on my wrist and I turned sharply, glaring at him. "What? Haven't you had enough fun making me mad, Zabini?" I said coldly, and he flinched when I called him by his last name. "Lila, just calm –" I ripped my wrist from his grasp. "I will _not_ calm down, Blaise Zabini. And don't even _think_ for _one_ moment that what you said can be easily forgiven." He opened his mouth to say something but I spoke before him. "You should _know_ how sensitive I am to the word _Mudblood_. You should _know_ that I hate the word because my parents treat me no better than one! I don't care! I will not forgive you for using that word, and treating any Muggleborn with such disrespect, when you have a friend – if I even _am_ your friend – that knows _exactly_ how they feel." I said, a death glare pointed toward him. He looked into my black eyes, and took my arms lightly. I hissed in pain when he grasped where my Dark Mark was, and he immediately released me. "Don't _touch_ me you foul, unworthy, piece of –" He interrupted me. "_Lila_!" He said desperately and I glared at him, fuming silently as I held my Marked arm gingerly in my grasp. "Bloody hell, just calm down and let me apologize!" He said quickly when I opened my mouth angrily.

I snorted, and turned and started walking away. "_You_, Blaise Zabini, _apologizing_? Please, have someone Stupefy me and then Innervate me. _Then_ say that to me, that you would like to apologize." I said, shaking my head. Blaise turned me around and made me stand still, his hands resting on my shoulders. "Don't be hurtful in return, Lila. That never helps anything." He said, and I narrowed my eyes. "It helps me calm down, Blaise. And isn't that what you wanted? Even though you have the _nerve_ to command me to calm down when –"

Blaise shushed me and I huffed, looking away from him. "Just listen to me for a moment, that's all I ask." He said, and I glanced at him for a moment. "I'll be counting, you twat. Now let go of me and I'll actually pay attention." I said harshly, and he released me and took a step back.

"You were saying?" I said impatiently once a moment passed of him watching my expression cautiously. A grim smile came to his lips and he sighed quietly. "What I was _trying_ to say is that I apologize for being insensitive and saying the word Mud–" I glared. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and continued on. "Well…saying that word and I honestly do hope that you can forgive me because you know things never go right when you're mad at me. So, I'm asking if you could forgive me because it would be a lot better if on your first day here at Hogwarts that you aren't upset and could possibly hurt someone. So, will you forgive me?" He said, and I stared at him blankly for a moment before a fake, pleasant smile came to my lips.

I took a few steps toward him, and stood in front of him. Then, I looked him over and looked at his face with a smirk on my lips. I spoke only one word.

"No."

He raised an eyebrow at me. I turned and walked away from him. "Oh, Lila?" He called after me. I stopped, and turned as I crossed my arms and faced him. "What?" I asked irritably, and he smirked widely. "You don't know where the Great Hall is from here, do you?" He said, and I thought for a moment before groaning. "I have to forgive you, don't I?" I asked feebly, and he grinned triumphantly. "If you want to find the Great Hall and get sorted, you will." He said, and I huffed. "Fine, I forgive you…" I mumbled, taking a few steps toward him unwillingly. "What was that?" He said, grinning even wider and he put his hand at his ear. "I forgive you, Zabini." I snapped and he _tsk_ed, shaking his head. "Not good enough. You have to _mean_ it, Lila." He said, smirking at me now and I glared viciously at him. Blaise raised an eyebrow and I groaned, then huffed as I mustered up all the 'kindness' I could give out at the moment. "I forgive you, Blaise." I said, faking a smile and he chuckled. He opened his mouth to object but I glared. He shook his head, and then came up and gave me a mocking side hug as I scowled at the ground. "I'll accept it. Now come on, we've got about 15 minutes till the feast begins." He said, and unwrapped his arm from my form as he walked ahead of me. I rolled my eyes and then walked until I was by his side.

"You're unbelievable." I said, shaking my head. He grinned and looked down at me. "Unbelievable enough for you to be mine?" He said, joking lightly, and I scoffed. "Nuh-uh. Even if you are that unbelievable, I don't want to screw things up with us. I've told you that too many times." I said, and he frowned a bit before scrunching his nose. "Fine…but you can't get mad at me if I try anything. You know that." He said, and I sighed. "Yes, I know I can't get –" At that moment, he pressed his lips against mine and I froze up. Then, immediately, I shoved him off. "Er…Blaise…you know I don't feel that way about you." I said awkwardly, my cheeks flushed as I looked away from him. He sighed, and put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up.

He looked at me and I jerked my chin out of his hand. "That doesn't do anything; you know I can't after what happened…" I said, shaking my head vigorously. I could sense his anger as he stood in front of me. His eyes were burning with repulsion and I knew what it was from. "You're still thinking about that _mutt_?" He growled, and I winced. "Don't call him that." I said feebly, frowning up at him. Blaise clenched his teeth, and his jaw was taut. "I can call him whatever I please after what he did to you! Lila, how in the hell is he better than me? Please, _explain_. Because all I think of him is that he's an outright foul prat who has no respect for anyone but himself! And obviously, he just used you. So, why and how in the bloody hell could you still be in love with him?" He said viciously, and I flinched. "You don't know the whole story." I managed, grimacing. "Really, Lila? Then _please_ enlighten me. I'd love to know how you could even spare any amount of love for that undeserving m –" I looked at him, shaking my head. "Don't call him a mutt." I muttered tearfully.

It was hurting me just to think of Andrew.

"I can call him what I want, Lila!" He snarled, and I looked up at him with eyes that were slowly filling with tears. "He doesn't deserve it!" I said defiantly, my lips trembling along with my voice as I held back the tears wanting to flow. "Yes, he does! Lila, who was the only one around when he left you, huh? _Me_. And yet, you somehow care for the asshole and can't even spare a little bit of the emotion you feel for him for _me_!" He said, and I looked at him in surprise and anger. "Maybe because you try to _force_ me!" I said, my voice sharp and he looked at me with hard eyes. "Because you can't realize you care for me that way!" He argued, and I narrowed my eyes as I took a step closer to him. "Blaise Zabini, I guarantee you I know _exactly_ what I want, and it's not you. The only thing I want and need you for is a friend. If you can't accept that bit of emotion – and _only_ that bit – then I'm afraid that I'll have to relinquish that small bit of care that I reserve for you." I said coldly, and Blaise looked at me with a shocked gaze. "You don't mean that, Lila." He said, gulping, and I glared. "Do you _really_ believe that, Blaise? Because I've exiled myself from many, many people. Do you honestly think that I won't do the same to you if I so desire?" I said plainly, my lips in a hard line.

He didn't have an answer to that.

I looked at him before shaking my head and taking a few slow steps away from him. "Just leave it alone, Blaise. You're going into territory that should be avoided, unless you want to get bombed. And I guarantee that my guard on it will not go down anytime soon." I said, and stopped for a moment as I looked back at him. My eyes and expression were serenely cold, and he gulped as he looked at me. "You don't know the whole story; and you never will if you keep this up. If you can't even accept what I'm happy with at the moment, that just proves how selfish you are. And it also proves how much I just…can't trust you." I said, my voice softening dangerously and Blaise flinched at my tone.

The tone – the soft, dangerous tone – was never a good thing to hear from me. It meant I wasn't…the cuddliest person. But, then again, when have I ever been anything like that? Blaise was one of the only two people who have ever seen that side of me…and the other one was off somewhere…most likely far away from me for my own 'safety' – taking what he would say.

For _his_ reason, of my supposed _safety_, I didn't see how he ever got that ludicrous idea into his mind. I'm dangerous; he's dangerous. We'd get along great, seeing as we had before. But, Andrew had to go and be stubborn and leave me…all alone…heartbroken…

I cleared my throat and shook my head, and then looked at Blaise pointedly. "You honestly need to clear your head of your own desires and actually pay attention to others, for once, Blaise Zabini. For I guarantee that it will benefit you, and you may have friends loyal to you for longer than originally planned. Though, there are no promises that I would be among them; you've already started to show me how you _really_ are. And, I think it's best if I part separately from you at the moment for your own safety. I'll find my own way to the Great Hall. There are no guarantees I'll speak to you for the rest of the evening; week; _month_. It really depends on whether or not you'll show me any respect that I know you have. Whether it is true and genuine or just some fake support, I do not really care. As soon as you get your priorities straight, then we'll talk about remaining friends. But, as of this moment, I almost consider you a…mere acquaintance, as my _charming_ parents would put it in this kind of situation. Farewell, Blaise. For now, I'm sure _you_ hope." I said, and turned as I walked down the corridor in the opposing direction.

Blaise Zabini was lucky to see the civilized side of me; where I could have easily used my savage side and possibly murdered him without – or with, depending on my afterthoughts – meaning to do so.

He was lucky that I had too many incidents where my power hurt people…severely and a few times where it had killed the people…that I'd rather not risk doing so again. And even the thought of it was torturing me…remembering all of the blood…it was terrible. I didn't even mean to…but I was provoked and unstable back then…and it had only been really recent that I've been able to control myself well enough. I could only wish that I could have had the restraint that I have no back then…maybe then…

I closed my eyes, and shook my head.

"That's the past…there's nothing I can do now." I whispered to myself, and cleared my throat to get rid of the lump starting to form. I would have to be able to talk…I was about to get Sorted…there was the matter of trying to persuade the hat, talking to Dumbledore and whoever the hell else that I encountered.

The sky was dull, with light rain showering outside the windows, as I headed in the general direction of the Great Hall.

**Draco's POV**

I was walking through the corridors – avoiding having to go into the Great Hall, actually – and my thoughts were on that girl…Lila Coltt. I had to admit…she was gorgeous. Of course, someone would have to be a complete imbecile not to see that immediate trait. But, there was just something about her. Something odd…almost off about her. It sort of reminded me of my parents; the cold aura around Lila was similar. Almost distant, thought from the way she had interacted with Blaise, I didn't really think that she could be distant. But, there was definitely one thing for sure that I knew about her.

She hated me.

It was pretty obvious, honestly. She loathed me; I could see it in her eyes. Or, if she didn't hate me then I know for sure that I was definitely an immense annoyance to her. It was kind of a low blow – though – because most girls would just fawn over me at a first glance. Lila was…different. And…I was surprised that I was actually lured in by that diverse concept about her. I found it…attractive. Plus, I have to say that having a girl act like Lila had toward me was really refreshing; girls' throwing themselves at me was really a nuisance. Especially with _Pansy_. Pansy was the worst of them all, and I had to deal with her daily.

Maybe…just maybe…she could drown in the Black Lake. Then, my problem would be solved, and then everyone else would ease by the lack of her constant annoyance. It was ridiculous how she was so – so _oblivious_ to how much most people were irritated by her mere presence. But, that was a different matter now. It wasn't what I needed to concentrate on at the moment. There was a different matter to think of.

Lila; Lila Coltt.

I can tell that it will be difficult to have her for myself; what, with Blaise practically granting her every wish and being the one to cheer her up and everything else…they've known each other longer. He had the higher advantage this time. And, knowing Blaise, he wouldn't give up on her until he knew for sure that she was a lost cause and that there was no chance of him ever getting Lila to himself. I was honestly hoping – despite the fact that Blaise was one of what I could consider my best mates – that _I_ was the cause for him to give up on her. Sure, he'd loathe me for all of eternity for it and I'd lose a reliable source, but _Lila_…she was a temptress. I could already tell that much.

'_I wonder if she has any Veela blood in her veins along with that pureblood line…?_' I thought errantly, and a small smirk started curving my lips. That would be a nice addition…a pureblood witch that has some Veela relic in her. _That_ is what I would describe as the perfect woman for marriage. Of course, there was always the chance that my parents would end up arranging a marriage with Lila and myself…From what mother and father have told me, the Coltts are a very old, very _pure_ family. And what was the luck that they had one child and it was a beautiful daughter that happened to be my age. If my memory rewards me, I also remember my mother telling me how she was a good friend with the Coltts; especially Katherine – who was Lila's mother. And how easily things could fall perfectly into place…

For me, and _only_ me, that is.

At that moment, I heard the sound of voices – _familiar_ voices – very close and I went quiet as I crept carefully toward the corner of the winding corridor. Then, I held my breath as I listened.

"That doesn't do anything; you know I can't after what happened…" I heard a newly familiar voice say; it sounded vulnerable.

And…and it was _Lila_.

"You're still thinking about that _mutt_?" I heard Blaise's infuriated snarl come. My eyebrows furrowed. Mutt? What mutt? An animagus or…oh, what else was it…"Don't call him that." Lila's voice came; it sounded even weaker. Like she was getting close to tears. "I can call him whatever I please after what he did to you! Lila, how in the hell is he better than me? Please, _explain_. Because all I think of him is that he's an outright foul prat who has no respect for anyone but himself! And obviously, he just used you. So, why and how in the bloody hell could you still be in love with him?" Blaise growled savagely. My eyes widened and I almost choked on the small intake of breath that I inhaled.

Lila was in love with someone; not Blaise, me or anyone except that one person.

But that person was a mutt…? _What was the mutt?_

"You don't know the whole story." I heard Lila's voice sound after a moment. The usually charming sound seemed like the sound of a vase breaking. Her voice sounded close to cracking. Did Blaise really have that much influence and affect on her?

"Really, Lila? Then _please_ enlighten me. I'd love to know how you could even spare any amount of love for that undeserving m –" The melodic voice – though she sounded like she was crying – interrupted Blaise's tirade. "Don't call him a mutt." After a first glance, impression and conversation with Lila; I had to say that the way she was behaving now shocked me. She was weak; she was breaking apart at the seams. It actually made the feeling of pity start to stir in me, but I restrained it. I couldn't let myself go soft for some girl that hates me and who I've barely even met…

"I can call him what I _want_, Lila!" Blaise said harshly. Wow…this was…odd. And, for some odd reason I felt like I was intruding on something that was supposed to be private. Between _only_ Blaise and Lila. And I admit, it wasn't any of my business. Reluctantly, I slowly started backing up toward a nearby tapestry. But, I still heard the ongoing argument.

"He doesn't _deserve_ it!" There: Lila's voice finally cracked. She definitely sounded like she was crying…I'm pretty sure she was. But, I can't see her…so I wouldn't know. Obviously, I'm not going to risk being cursed by one of them for the sake of curiosity. That would be called being an idiotic prat; and I left that position up to Crabbe and Goyle. "Yes, he does! Lila, who was the only one around when he left you, huh? _Me_. And yet, you somehow care for the asshole and can't even spare a little bit of the emotion you feel for him for _me_!" I felt a surge of complete shock at these words. Blaise…in love with Lila? And he just _admitted _it; right to her face. Not to mention that he's also jealous of the guy that she loves…who was a mutt…And suddenly the answer came to me immediately.

Werewolf.

The guy she – Lila Coltt – loved, was a werewolf.

It was a shock, and also repulsive. How could a girl like her – a perfect specimen and example of how a _real_ pureblood should be – love that vermin? A werewolf was a terrible thing to love; they had no value, really. And yet, her mind was tainted with the illusion of loving some filthy beast…how wonderful. This just made everything more difficult for me.

"Maybe because you try to _force_ me!" Lila said, angry now as she bellowed at him. I shook my head, and backed up quicker to get to the tapestry. I was next to it and pulled it out and then hid.

It was a few minutes longer, and I merely heard the muffled sound of a cold voice that I expected to be mostly Lila. And then, it was quiet as the faint sound of footsteps echoed in the now silent corridor. But then, they ceased for a short moment. The footsteps had stopped right in front of the tapestry. I stiffened, and didn't even breathe for a moment. My heartbeat seemed too loud in the silence, but the silence was disrupted by a soft voice: a whisper maybe.

"That's the past…there's nothing I can do now." The voice was solemn, and full of remorse at the same time.

The footsteps started up again and I didn't breathe until I couldn't hear them anymore. I let out a long breath and confusion clouded my thoughts. About hearing Lila and Blaise arguing about – about their _feelings_? Or something like that, I was sure. And then…what was the past?

Bloody hell…this was going to drive me _insane_.


End file.
